The Delta Triangle: Chapter 3
Carmer wrote, Carmer Ville, age 12. Beyblade: Cyber Perseus AD145WD. He scanned the other Beybladers on the list. One looked familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he had heard it. Aaron Kin. He shrugged and walked away from the registration area. He walked into the first field and almost screamed. Beyblade battles were happening in every arena! There was six arenas that circled around the whole room. Four Bladers battled at a time. It was loud as Beyblades clashed in battle. “There you are, Carmer!” He heard someone behind him call. He turned around and saw his cousin. “Hey, Brick!” He said as they clasped arms. Brick had signed him up on his team. “Isn’t it magnificent!” “Oh, yeah!” Carmer exclaimed. “Alright, let me tell you what’s happening. Twenty-four Bladers will battle at one time. The Blader who wins will move on. If you lose, you’re out.” Carmer gulped. “But don’t worry. We’ll battle right beside each other. Don’t be frightened.” “I’m trying not to.” They entered the first arena and saw a battle ensuing. “Now that’s Aaron Kin. He’s won three of these tournaments in a row. I can’t wait to beat him!” “Don’t be so sure, Brick.” “Aw, it’ll be nothing!” Brick walked away quickly to talk with some of his other friends. a “3, 2, 1, Let it rip!” “Go Claw Carcinus C145FS!” A boy yelled. “Rise Fury Meles ED145WD!” Another cried. “Destroy Rock Bubalus 145WB!” Brick yelled as he whipped the rip stick out of his launcher. Carmer pulled his out as he yelled, “Go Cyber Perseus AD145WD!” The four Beyblades zoomed onto the field and clashed in battle. Cyber Perseus was a good attack Beyblade with the new spin track Carmer’s Grandfather had given him. “Crushing Boulder!” Brick cried. His Bey slammed full force into Fury Meles and made him very unstable. Brick was going to do the move again but Carcinus’ owner intercepted him. “Crab-Claw Attack!” Claw Carcinus turned into a giant crab and started attacking the opponent Beys. “Badger Breaker!” The other Beyblader yelled. Fury Meles turned into a giant striped badger and stood ready to pounce. “Down Force-” Carmer began when Brick stopped him. “No! We can out spin them. Don’t turn Perseus into Warrior form!” Carmer listened to the advice of his cousin and watched as his Bey’s spin pattern began to break. Perseus wobbled slowly. “Come on, Brick! I can’t just let Perseus be destroyed! I want more action on the field! Let’s change this game!” “Cyberspace Death Call!” Perseus spun faster and faster. Suddenly, black energy poured from inside Perseus. The arena became black as the energy formed. “What did I tell you! Now we’ll all be killed! You don’t know how to do anything! I have to do everything alone!” Tears began to well in Carmer’s eyes. He turned away, rejected. Why was his Grandfather the only one who knew how he felt? No one else seemed to care. “Ultra Sword!” Carmer cried out again. Better to give a good fight than be destroyed. He heard Brick scream in anger and kick the floor. Perseus spun as fast as he could and then slammed into the opponent beasts. They turned into tops and Perseus easily eliminated them. “See, what did I say!” Carmer exclaimed to Brick. His jaw dropped down. Category:The Delta Triangle